


Once I Was Almost Magnetic

by YlviscestAnon



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, M/M, Riding, Sibling Incest, Smut, Voyeurism, ylvis kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlviscestAnon/pseuds/YlviscestAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone asked for Bård and Vegard having first time sex together, and to make it awkward. So basically, Bård and Vegard, straight as possible but in love, go for sex - with every move full of tense pressure. AU without wives/kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once I Was Almost Magnetic

How this was going to work out, they didn’t know. They had long since worked out that the both of them were in love, maybe love was a bit of a strong word though - they loved each other as brothers, but now neither of them would admit to being the one who had said something first.

 

They wanted to take things to a further level though, and now they both stood in front of each other cracking jokes instead of getting gown to business.

"We both like each other, no idea what to do now.." Bård joked, looking hopelessly down at his older brother. Vegard snorted, shaking his head. It was a miracle they’d gotten this far. It just happened one of them had brought up maybe what would happen if they….

"I don’t like you or want anything to do with you." Vegard went along with it, smiling happily at the other. He put a hand on his own belt buckle and slowly undid it, figuring it was the thing he should do. They were in Vegard’s room after all, but Bård took a more modest approach and undid his shirt, quickly, flinging it to the side and taking off the shirt beneath.

Both of them had fantasized about this, but they didn’t know how the other had been fantasizing about it. That was what it was all about - neither of them were willing to be the selfish lover here, wanting to give and take. They had no idea even who would top and who would bottom, the typical things gays needed to worry about. Especially when there was a lack of communication.

"You like me enough to do this."

"We don’t know what we’re doing." And Bård laughed because it was true, they had honestly no idea. Neither of them had been with a man before - at least, neither of them had been with a man to the others’ knowledge and that guess was true. They had bought a few small size bottles of lube and some lubricated condoms, trying to make the situation as painless as possible if they were going to go on through with this.

 

Bård was curious though, and he got on his knees - he jestingly tugged down his brother’s pants, until they were around his ankles, and he hesitated. There was definitely hesitation there as he tried to decide whether or not to go through with this, but he placed his hand over the stretched fabric that covered Vegard’s member, and he found himself actually surprised at the girth and length of the other male’s penis. He lines his forefinger and thumb alongside the member, pulling it downward until he reached the tip, just the very bit of pre-cum starting to lubricate it.

Through his boxer briefs, no less, wetting them just the slightest bit - and Bård hooked his fingers through Vegard’s underwear, letting loose the male’s dick.

His brother’s dick, infront of his face. He took in a deep breath, It was now or never, and he leaned in and gave the semi-hard member the tiniest flick of his tongue, tasting the precum that reminded him of salted porridge. It excited him, intrigued him, but things were still awkward - Vegard stood there with his hand in his curls, looking away and ashamed to look down at the site that was his brother about to be sucking on his cock.

Bård got more adventurous the longer it went though, he took the tip of the organ in to his mouth, letting it bob and rise and react to the stimulus he was giving Vegard.The eldest Ylvisåker had a chorus of fuck fuck fuck running through his head as all this went on,

The blond tried to get as much of the other man’s length into his mouth that he could, he thought that was what a good blow job was a. But his gag reflex was sensitive, he couldn’t even stand the texture of some things like mashed potatoes. But he pulled his head back an let his tongue run along the other man’s dick, trying to suck at it gently, more gently than he would a piece of hard licorice candy.

Vegard didn’t know how it was supposed to feel like, he didn’t know if the other was doing things right. He just appreciated the effort, even though he couldn’t look the blue eyes beneath him right in their face, and his upper body was tensing as the sucking sensation was slightly unpleasant.

Had his little brother not been on the receiving end of one of these before? Maybe he just thought it was different for guys - an that was entirely the case, but actual sucking was a bit beyond his area of interests. He slowly reached down and laces a hand in Bård’s dirty blond hair.

There was an awkward moment where Bård looked up and realized the other wasn’t looking at his efforts, but he kept working. He was giving quite an impossibly bad blowjob but he was trying at the least, and he gently scraped his teeth just barely against the organ to give Vegard some shiver.

What it gave Vegard was panic, and he just uneasily smiled and tried not to show it. He brushed back Bård’s long blond hair, and he wanted so badly for this to be over with. If it was done, he could get on with things, they could figure everything else out, and they could work on other things.

But Bård was licking, sucking, trying to elicit some kind of emotion from the other, and as bad as it was Vegard closed his eyes and just went with it, imagining how the rest of the evening would go in his head. How it’d go in a perfect world - they were both so new to this, even though they were comfortable about joking over homosexuality, they just…. In his mind he would top, he would be the one pounding into Bård, and soon enough through his brother’s efforts he was able to cum.

He gave out a quick, short warning in Norwegian, slurred speech and hazy eyes as he reopened them. Bård used a hand to jerk the other off, his lips coming away from the other man’s dick, and soon enough the white sticky translucent substance was on his lips and around his mouth.

Bård wanted to talk, wanted to say well, that was something else and laugh, but he couldn’t even fathom the idea of doing so right now. He just wiped the semen with the back of his hand,

He almost asked if it was his turn now, but he just shook his head and stood up, wiping his hand off on the bed sheets - they could always be cleaned later. He wordlessly took the elder brother by the hand, smiling and tugging him closer to the bed. In his mind, he’d be the one topping - it wasn’t a matter of submission, it was a matter of getting everything done as efficiently as possible and he thought that he could.

But Vegard undid the other man’s belt, he pulled down the blond’s pants, he ushered the other closer - and he gave him a kiss, something soft and gentle, something to show he loved him and that they could be together just like this. Bård appreciated being wrapped up in Vegard’s arms, but there was a lankiness they lacked and there was something missing even though they’d probably press on even if it turned out they weren’t physically compatible.

Vegard laid the other down on the bed, and Bård kept his leg hoisted up and slunk his hips off the bed just enough to let his brother slid the boxers from his hips, all the way down.

It had to happen eventually, they had to tell the other they had no idea what was going on, but there was pride waiting in the way of that. Vegard instead pressed his palm flat against Bård’s semi-hard erection, the organ resting upon his stomach, and he palmed the underside of it. Bård reached out and grabbed on to the raven haired man’s recently drained dick.

His fingers moved over the veins, his own grasp more delicate than Vegard’s entire palm moving up and down him with the friction and everything that was going on. Vegard bit his lip, and his hand reached for one of the bottles of lube - water based, it seemed, and he spread some over Bård, the friction easing some as his hand slipped up and down.

"How is this going to work?"

And Bård finally asked, but Vegard let out a nervous laugh along with a smile and gave a shrug. He leaned in to kiss Bård again, tenderly taking care of his younger brother, but there were just some things that he had no answer for.

"Why don’t you get on top of me?" And Vegard did like that idea, until Bård kept talking. "Why don’t you… like, ride me?"

He was curious though, he was anxious at the idea, and he didn’t want to break Bård or anything, but he was willing to try, he supposed. After all, why not? Vegard slid away a bit, and he looked at Bård’s dick, before back to Bård’s slate blue eyes and laughed a bit.

"I think - I think there’s meant to be some preparation first. I don’t know if I can just…." And the idea made him shiver, eh wasn’t even too willing to try. But Bård had a dirty little kink, he wanted to watch the other shyly prepare himself, to see him spread wide open before everything that was going to go on happened.

"Then why don’t you go ahead?"

Vegard gave him a curious, odd look, but he sat on the bed, his legs spread wide, his hips back and his body back, and Bård leaned forward to squirt some of the lubrication oil on Vegard’s dick, watching as it slicked down and Vegard cupped it in his hand before it reached the bedsheets. He was nervous and the awkward levels were only rising as he slowly wrung the oil around his entrance, and it took a few tries before he was ready but he slowly began to slide in a finger as he took a deep breath.

He gave Bård an unsure, awkward glance before he looked away, glad he didn’t try to just take on the rather adequate dick without doing this first since he could feel it tight and tense. Bård could feel the tension, even if ti was physical, and he put a hand on Vegard’s knee, leaning in to give him a kiss and whisper confidence to him.

"It’s okay, it’ll be fine. Go on. Take a breather. You’re doing great."

He ushered on, feeding a bit of is fantasies into this all. Vegard tried to distract himself, think of something else - planes, in particular, kept coming to mind. The feeling of being up in the air was wondrous and amazing - would sex with the other feel the same way?

One finger turned to two, and Bård stroked himself slowly as he watched - he had to go slow, if he went too fast he would cum so quick his head would spin watching the other do this. There was a point when Vegard felt he had enough of it though to Bård’s disappointment, and he slid out the two fingers.

But he was willing to do what Bård suggested - because Bård was the one who spoke up. He hoisted his leg over the other man’s hip, sitting very gently at his legs before he grabbed on to the blond’s dick himself. Reaching over and getting the appropriate condom for Bård’s size, he applied it, skillfully almost, but….

He didn’t know if he could do this, he really didn’t.There was just something so tense in the air, and no amount of encouragement could really fi it. Even if Bård got a kink out of the way, Bård was still feeling the tension too.

Slowly, Vegard maneuvered the others’ dick in his hand, leaning in forward and slowly pressing the tip against himself. He took in a few short breaths, before taking in a deep one and lowering himself — and it as an uncomfortable feeling, not entirely, something he was sure people had to get used to at first. He tried to relax, because he was certain the tension was making it worse, the tensing and all, so he closed his eyes an his pink lips opened as he exhaled a breath.

This had been coming anyway, for the longest time, and it just so happened to be happening now - and he was… was he ready for it? Was Bård ready? But it was kin of too late already, with Bård already inside of Vegard, and Bård slowly moved his hips up and let the other acclimate to his size and length as he went along.

There was a moment where they were nearly entirely connected, and neither of them had felt the sort of madness of love for the longest of times since then. Vegard was on his knees, and he slowly began to move, Bård moving as well - but their actions seemed clumsy, they seemed out of synch, but they knew somehow together that both with enough time they could get on with things and be more comfortable with this.

It was thrusting that soon went on, their actions both extremely clumsy and for first time lovers though, it was to be expected. They were restless and the feelings, the feeling of Vegard’s tightness and Bård’s length, through time they could both get used to this.

But when Vegard leaned down, his hands grasping and clutching to Bård’s shoulders, he kissed the younger man and throughout the awkward shambles, they would have one another.


End file.
